


Одиннадцать тридцать

by av2



Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, One-Sided Levi/Erwin Smith, Out of Character, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Ливай хотел быть с Эрвином, но обречен жить с Майком. Он ничего не контролирует в своей жизни: ни свободу передвижения, ни свои привычки, ни чувства.
Relationships: Levi/Mike Zacharias
Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830370





	Одиннадцать тридцать

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Тема — психопатия/социопатия.  
> 2\. Настолько ООС, что я даже не знаю, что сказать. Для любителей одноногой собачки-Ривая. Теперь с приветом!

Пятница, одиннадцать вечера. Они недавно явились с работы.

Ривай закончил дела как положено в пять и с радостью бы задержался, но дел больше было, — и пришлось терпеливо ждать, когда Майк договорится с коллегами по ту сторону земного шара. Потом они зашли вместе в супермаркет, уже давно вытеснивший ужин в ресторане, — Майк видел в этом особый шарм их «семейных отношений» — и купили продуктов. Для, разумеется, заранее составленного Риваем домашнего меню. Потом Ривай по приходу домой сготовил еды, в это время Майк сортировал взятую на дом работу. Трапеза их прошла молча, говорить после проведенного бок о бок дня было не о чем. Еще потом сыто вздохнувший Майк вытер салфеткой рот и небрежно сбросил ее на колени. Ривай оторвал от тарелки взгляд и подметил, что впервые за день тот смотрит на него дольше одной секунды. Это значило, что наступило время секса.

И вот в одиннадцать вечера, ни минутой раньше, ни минутой позже, Майк ласкал полностью голого Ривая и облизывал прямо на кровати — будто огромной порции пасты за ужином ему было мало, и он готовился проглотить своего почти-что-мужа. Майк любил прелюдии и любил доставлять удовлетворение — наверное, понимал, что без ласки Ривай совсем загниет. Испортится. А испорченные вещи приходится выкидывать.

«Знаешь, как я это вижу? Я вытрахиваю из тебя всю грязь, накопившуюся за день, — признался ему Майк, когда они лежали тут, на этой кровати. — К тебе же она так и липнет». «Как же, — не поверил тогда Ривай, — ты просто манипулируешь моей чистоплотностью». А потом нет-нет, да пристально рассматривал себя каждый день в зеркале. Понятно было, конечно, что эти слова так, метафора, но зерно правды в них было — после секса Ривай не думал ни о какой грязи.

Половой акт всегда заканчивался к двенадцати часам. Ривай не припоминал за собой никаких оплошностей, поэтому решил, что этот час он получит полностью — и наконец-то расслабился. Перед тем, как закрыть глаза, ему важно было помочь почти-что-мужу раздеться, важно еще было сделать вид, что они одни в этом мире — так проще смотреть на Майка, как на последнего человека на земле: искренне и с нескрываемым трепетом. Майк это любил, и охотно вознаграждал его за послушность и соответствие Высоким Стандартам Компании, в которой они вместе работали. Правил и критериев в их перекошенных отношениях было в избытке. Сегодня Ривай внутренне везде поставил галочки и закрыл глаза, представляя напротив себя другого мужчину.

Эрвин был начальником Майка и, соответственно, Ривая. Он возмущался, отчего Майк держал такого талантливого и умного сотрудника на должности, пригодной лишь для стажера без опыта, и поручал самую монотонную, неважную работу. Но при этом Эрвин старался не менять решений Майка — они были друзьями, и Эрвин наверняка знал, что Майк на Ривая не просто положил глаз, а имел его на постоянной основе. Как вещь. Ах, Эрвин! Он был ангелом в этой бесовской корпорации зла. Знал ли он, что под его кабинетом-раем находятся двадцать этажей ада? На двадцатом как раз был Ривай. В котле черта-Майка он разваривался до костей, терял волосы, кожу, разум. Человеческое достоинство.

Кровать шаталась так, что стукала изголовьем о стенку, глухое «тых-тых-тых» в столь поздний час наверняка доводило соседей до белого каления, но никто не жаловался. Ривай был страшно рад, что их любимая поза — сзади, по-собачьи. Он зажмуривался и _чувствовал_ , что это руки Эрвина на его теле. Это его дыхание, его член в нем. Можно придумать историю: Эрвин вообще-то всегда с ним нежен и ласков, но вот сейчас он хочет его так сильно, что забывает обо всем и вбивается в него как будто забивает гвозди. Ривай распалился и начал стонать — впервые за долгое время.

— Думаешь об Эрвине, да? — прохрипел ему в ухо Майк, и Ривай очнулся от грезы.

Конечно, Майк все знал. Он всегда знал, что там в голове у Ривая и следил за ним... Как бы нехотя, как бы делая услугу. Как будто он — старший брат, нянька. «Ты болен, — убеждал он. — За тобой глаз да глаз». И Ривай верил — потому что у него правда есть диагноз. Беда еще была и в том, что диагноза не было у Майка, но об этом лучше было не говорить — если хочется еще раз выйти на улицу, то с хозяином квартиры лучше не ругаться.

Движения стали еще резче, Майк прижал его шею к кровати и навалился сверху. Ривай беспомощно распластался снизу, надеясь сразу на два исхода: в первом его шея выдержит, а во втором — нет. Оба варианта его устраивали. Смазка уже стерлась, из-за трения анус нагрелся и стал горячим, припухлым, болезненным.

— Знаешь что? Мне на самом деле похер, кого ты там представляешь.

Ну как же, конечно... Эрвин ведь был такой... необычный, неземной, никак не напоминающий эту бездушную огромную квартиру, до отвращения привычную и вылизанную самим же Риваем. В нем не было ничего от собственничества Майка, в его характере была легкость, обворожительность, чувствовалась свобода. Он случайно его подобрал на ярмарке молодых специалистов, после разговора, начавшегося с простого риваевского: «А чем вы занимаетесь?» и приставил набираться опыта к Майку — тому как раз нужен был толковый принеси-подай. Пообещал показать мир, дать карьерный рост и интересные задачи. А потом исчез на этаже выше.

— Он тебе не светит, — прохрипел позади него Майк, выплевывая слова. Слюна попала Риваю на щеку. — Ты же больной.

Ривай застонал — теперь от боли в сердце. По самому нежному... Внутри сжалось, душа вывернулась наизнанку от этих слов. Это же правда... Он высоко застонал прямо в матрас — если бы рот его был открыт, то это напоминало бы визг. Сверху послышался смешок.

«За тобой нужно следить, — объяснял ему Майк, распоряжаясь переставить его стол к нему в кабинет. — Будем работать вместе». «Я в ответе за тебя, — гладил он его по волосам, смотря на GPS-маячок в форме наручных часов. — Я всегда должен знать, где ты». «Ты как маленький, — говорил ему Майк, когда проверял его переписки с друзьями... когда они еще были. — А вдруг с тобой свяжется какой-нибудь промышленный шпион, а ты все разболтаешь?». 

И Ривай быстро это принял. Ведь болезнь у него с детства. Помнится, он был совсем сироткой, когда до крови на сгибах пальцев чистил жесткой щеткой свою металлическую кровать. Думал, что грязь на металле проникнет через тощенький матрас... Ребенок пытался взять жизнь под контроль, что с него взять. И сейчас он тоже пытался...

— Будет тебе, я с тобой, — продолжая ухмыляться сказал Майк и наконец-то остановился. — Не дуйся.

Он перевернул его, утешающе погладил по лицу и смазал их обоих между ног. Ривай не сопротивлялся, только смотрел за тем, как в него входит до упора член, и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Майк усами трется о его висок и прижимается сверху, придавливая и никуда не выпуская. Лицом к лицу спутать его с Эрвином было нереально.

В минуты трезвости рассудка Ривай понимал, что пора срочно сбегать. Чем больше он варится в отношениях с Майком, тем сильнее он выдрачивал их общую обитель. Его и без того с трудом залеченные за последние курсы студенчества привычки вновь появились и расцвели буйным цветом. Однажды он заметил дома вздувшуюся у края обоину — успокоить себя ему не получилось, и он сорвался прямо на работе, истерически сказав при всех Майку, что у них дома вот-вот заведутся тараканы. Тот посмотрел на него как на умалишенного. Навязчивая чистоплотность росла с каждым днем, и чем хуже ему было под дерьмовым контролем Майка, тем сильнее проявлялись его мании. Секс в одиннадцать, поминутно расписанный день, полоскание рук в отбеливателе, тщательное смывание. Он стал рассеянным. Ему действительно нельзя доверить более сложную работу, потому что он ее не вывезет. Интересно, замечал ли это Эрвин?

— Только попробуй уйти. Ты — мой, понял? — отчетливо и подозрительно медленно сказал он ему на ухо.

Ривай почувствовал ком в горле, но сглотнуть мог лишь наполовину — гортань ниже не опускалась. Задыхаясь от спазма, он чувствовал, как в его горячей натруженной дырке хлюпает твердый член. Майк кончил, не доведя до оргазма Ривая, и тем самым изменяя своем внутреннему правилу. На часах одиннадцать тридцать вместо положенных двенадцати, вот черт. Продолжать развлекаться с ним он дальше не будет. Сегодня Ривай уснет грязным.

Он хотел быть с ангелом, но обречен жить с развратным животным. Тот слизывал с его щек слезы, но делал это не из жалости — наоборот. Чтобы наказать.


End file.
